shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Sadame
Lady Sadame (貞女 Sadame), is the mysterious and charismatic founder of the Amurita Faith. She was born the daughter of a farmer, which is why the peasants of Utakata have become smitten with her teachings and rhetoric, enlisting their services and resources en masse to support the Amurita Faith's fledgling strength. Sadame regularly demands said funds and offerings from her faithful followers, using them to support her sizable military and to pay for her lavish clothing and luxurious lifestyle. She is the leader of the Amurita faction in Way of the Ninja. She is replaced by Kihan in Revenge of Zen. Like all other lords in the game Sadame can put up a difficult fight if confronted directly. History Backstory Little is known of Sadame's past, including her name and how she came to create the Amurita Sect. What it's known is that she was born the daughter of a farmer and, at an undetermined age, started preaching the word of Amurita and amassing a cult of followers aided by her rhetoric, charisma, beauty and commoner background. Through the series of "Sadame wants revenge" missions some bits of her former life are revealed. She used to be acquietances with a merchant who taught her how to count money from a young age, a girl married into a wealthy family who used to a spy since age 6 and her childhood friend until she tried to sell her out, and a yojimbo who taught her how to use the sword. This is all told from Sadame's perspective so some facts may be false, in any case they all wronged her in some way which is why she orders them killed. Way of the Ninja Sadame gained notoriety as the Head Priestess of the Amurita Faith, bringing hope to the war-weary and disillutioned population of Utakata. While not really considering her sect an actual threat, both Ichijo and Akame tried recruiting her to their side, to no avail. Sadame plans on spreading the Amurita Faith, making it the dominant religion of Utakata, and is more than willing to go to war to succeed. Sadame first meets Goh during her negotiations with Ichijo, and sees in the confused and amnesiac ninja a powerful tool, thus tries to recruit him to her side. Tales of the Ninja During Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja it's discovered, through private diaries, that the divine Amurita is a fabrication made by her to gain power. Miroku, a former Amurita prietess tried to use this information to discredit her but was killed by Goh before she could. The diaries were destroyed before this information came to light. Revenge of Zen "Nobuteru Ichijo has killed Lady Sadame! He must pay for this in blood!" - Kihan to a congregation of followers Sadame is nowhere to be seen during Revenge of Zen, replaced by Lady Kihan as the Head Priestess of Amurita. She is presumed dead, with Kihan claiming Ichijo is to blame for the murder of Sadame and using this as reason for war. However, there is a short series of side quests commissioned by an unknown 'beautiful woman' within the game that hint at Sadame being alive. The quests' outlines mention that the woman is having second thoughts about leaving her former life and involve sending Zen to locations where she was once 'in power' but are now under the control of the current incarnation of Amurita. Upon completing the quests Zen receives the unique, quest-specific item Sadame's Tears. Abilities Sadame is beautiful, charismatic, with great rhetoric. She uses her words and wiles to amass followers, obtain funding and manipulate the Amurita faithful into service. These skills and guile are particularly notable considering the time period and her commoner origin. The fact that she could convincingly design the mythology of an organized religion by herself at a relatively early age also show a notable degree of intelligence and craftiness. Some missions show she also has knowledge of both medicinal and poisonous herbs and mushrooms. She can also craft them into poisons and expertly conceal them into food without becoming apparent. Surprisingly for her appearance and behavior, she is skilled in the use of a katana. She uses an unusual, dance-like kenjutsu that makes it somewhat difficult to predict her strikes but also makes her more open to counterattacks. As a boss, she is also notably resilent to damage. Fighting Sadame Sadame is perhaps the enemy with the most varied set of attacks, and thus the most unpredictable of the warlords to fight. Despite this she is not as resistant and doesn't use items in battle. She is constantly on the offensive and neglects her defense, leaving her open for a counterattack. Combat Moveset: * Triple sword slash combo * Rising jump slash * Diagonal sword slash * Spinning cross slash * Sword lunge * Dash foward (non-damaging) * Butterfly kick * Flying kick Personality Sadame is a very hedonistic and selfish individual who cares only for her own life and luxuries, and is accustomed to having her way, reacting badly to evidence of the contrary. She is also very vindictive and sadistic, dedicating a quest line to the murder of a group of people who wronged her in the past (be it in actions or by their mere existance), and issuing missions like the transport of poisoned food to enemy lines, murder of citizens resistant of the Amurita Sect/affiliated to enemy warlords, and the murder of the noble relatives of a warlord. Sadame is audacious and a little insane, as seen in some of the missions she can assign: ordering a rare dessert intended for Akame stolen and then sent back laced with a deadly poison, or stuffing the corpse of a Samurai General in a box and ordering said box sent to a taxidermist to "reunite Ichijo with his general". And the greatest example of her audacity is the sole fact that she fabricated the myth of Amurita by herself to gain power. Trivia * One of her mission letters hints that she drugs some of her followers with mushrooms. * Despite her background and public relations, of all the daimyos she is perhaps the cruelest to her subjects. Category:Characters Category:Lords